Family
by LauraAdama12
Summary: Hermione's parents don't want her but two people she know abslutely love her.


Our story begins with a misfit muggleborn fifteen-year-old girl named Hermione Granger. You see Hermione was a witch going in her 6th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When she first started her parents were so proud of her. Yet things started changing when she went home for Christmas during her 5th Year. Her parents didn't care about her when she came home.

Then five months later during the Ordinary Wizarding Levels test. Horror stuck as Minerva McGonagall was hit in the hit by four stunners, while defending Hagrid.

That was seven months ago.

When Hermione heard all the students had to go home for Christmas break. Now she knew she couldn't go home.

The night before the students were to go home. Hermione was sitting in the library reading a transfiguration book.

"Miss Granger, may I talk to you in my office?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, what ever happened I did nothing." Hermione replied.

"Why do you think something's wrong if want to talk to you?" he asked.

"Well it normally is." she said as they walked out of the library.

"I need to talk to you about my…" he drifted off.

"Wife." She finished for him.

"How do you know about her?" he questioned.

"I put the pieces together." She replied as she walked into the professor's office with him.

"Miss Granger, I suspect you know who my wife is don't you?" he asked sitting down getting something small and yellow from his drawer.

"Yes I do." She said sitting down on the other side of the desk.

He gave her a smile as he went over to give Phawkes his Phoenix a lemon drop. "Miss Granger, I ask you to come to our manor for the holidays. Professor McGonagall is still so weak, and I can't be there all break. You're very gifted."

"Professor, I understand. Should we tell her or not?" Hermione asked.

"Not because I want her to be surprised." He replied sitting back down in his chair.

"So I go on the train?" she asked.

"Yes not to raise suspensions. I'll meet you at 4o'clock on Platform 93/4. Well I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He said.

Hermione went back to her dormitory to pack her things for tomorrow. She decided not to bring her potions supplies and school uniform.

She grabbed her wand and thought 'Querez'. Then her things were and she was off to sleep.

The next morning Parviti Patil was very surprised to see Hermione really happy to be going on holiday.

"You okay?" Ron Weasley asked Hermione.

"Ron, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked.

"Your parents sent you a letter saying 'we've disowned you never come home again.'" Padme said to her friend from the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm going to a friend's house." Hermione said.

"Which friend is that?" Harry Potter who's hair as always was untidy and vivid green eyes were behind a pair of round glasses asked.

"Athena, and Al Turner." She said partially lying knowing Professor McGonagall's first name was Minerva which was Roman for Athena. Then there was Al which was short for Albus.

'Athena who names their daughter that it's a stupid name.' Draco Malfoy a 5th year student thought as Professor Binns flew through his head.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're a ware you just made fun of a teacher's name. A detention when you return." Professor Binns said.

"Let's see how this ends." Ginny Weasley said to Luna Lovegood who giggled. Ginny was an aerodynamically sound Quidditch chaser and seeker. Luna on the other hand was a little weird and had radishes for earrings.

About one hour later breakfast all the students left the school to Hogsmead for the Hogwarts Express to go to King's Cross Station.

"Hermione, tell us about Athena what's she like?" Ginny asked as they sat down with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

"Well" for a moment she thought what the best way to describe her would be. "Athena is very beautiful. She has night sky black hair and deep emerald eyes."

"Why are you going to their house?" Ron asked.

"Athena got hurt really badly and needs some help at home. Al works at the Ministry and has to go fix the school. We knew them before I started going to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well have fun." Neville said getting his trunk and walking over to his Gran.

"You too" Luna called to him.

"Where is he it's nearly 4." Hermione said under her breath.

"Hermione, you can come with us you know." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nag you guys go I'll be fine." As she finished her sentence she saw Professor Dumbledore. "Oh now I see him bye." She said grabbing her trunk.

"Hello, Hermione, have a nice train ride?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

"Hello, Professor, and yes I did. So how do we get to the manor?" Hermione asked.

"We apperate of course. Grab my arm and hold on tight." He said as he apperated.

A few seconds later in a room with beautiful furniture.

"This is your room, Miss Granger. Do you want to unpack first or shall we tell my wife of your presence?" he asked.

"I think I want to see her first." She replied nervously.

"It's alright. She'll be delighted to see you." He said patting her on the back.

So they went into the living room.

When the arrived Professor McGonagall was sitting in a chair reading a transfiguration book and looking completely relaxed.

"Hello, love." He said to his wife.

"Hello, darling." She said to her husband as he came over and kissed her right cheek.

"Min, I've got a surprise. Close your eyes." He said as he went over and brought Hermione over to his wife. Then he put Minerva's hand on Hermione's cheek. "Okay open your eyes, Min."

"Albus, how dare you bring someone here without asking me first. Does she know? Did you tell her? Do you remember what this house stands for?" she asked her husband.

In hearing this Hermione went back upstairs to her room.

"Yes. No she figured it out herself. Yes." He replied.

"Where did she go?" Minerva asked.

"Min, I brought her here because her parents don't want her. You're the only adult she confides to. Now you've made her feel unwanted here during her first moments at our home."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I can be strong. Albus, I'm just so weak and have sudden bursts of pain." She said almost sobbing. "Any idea where she went?"

"To get her things I presume." He said holding her in his arms.

So Minerva got out of his arms and walked up to the spare bedroom to check on Hermione. When she got to the room she heard her student crying. "Hermione. . ." Minerva said as a mother might say to her daughter.

A tone Hermione never thought she'd hear from her professor. "I want to go home." Hermione said not looking at Minerva.

"Please don't. I really want you here, I just lost my temper at my husband." She said sounding sorry and caring at the same time. Then to Minerva's surprise Hermione flew into her arms holding on to her tightly like a child might to their mother.

"I forgive you, professor." Hermione said almost crying.

"Ladies, dinner's almost ready." Albus' voice came from the kitchen. "Hermione, may we talk for a moment?"

"Yes of course." She answered.

"Say nothing about her being weak." He said quietly so only Hermione could hear.

Then all three of them sat down and ate dinner quietly. Albus tried to start a conversation severally times before giving them the bad news.

"I won't be here for Christmas." He said.

Minerva looked like she could faint easily.

"Can't you stay home?" Hermione asked before realizing what she said was out of line.

"No I can't stay home certain spells have to be done at certain times for full power."

"Well there goes Christmas." Minerva said sadly.

"A German Christmas." Hermione suggested.

"Sorry 'a German Christmas'?" Albus asked.

"Yes my parents studied dentistry in Germany so we celebrated on the 24th."

Exchanging looks with her husband Minerva finally said "Alright its better then nothing."

Hermione then went to bed to think of presents for her professors.

Down in the living room. Minerva and Albus were sitting in a chair together.

"Albus, Christmas Eve is in two days and I don't know what to get Hermione." Minerva said.

"Min, I have no doubt that you will find something to give her. Maybe even something that was once yours." He replied to her.

"Have you gotten her anything yet or not?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

And with that they went off to bed.

The next morning Minerva woke up and got her can and went downstairs. Not waking Albus.

Then she started making breakfast the muggle way. She felt someone give her a hug.

After awhile breakfast was ready and Albus called Hermione down to eat.

"Hermione did you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Albus said as they started eating.

"After knowing you all these years I'd think it would be deasert." Minerva said causing Hermione to giggle.

"I've got bad news. I've got to go to the Ministry today." Albus said sighing.

"Alright have fun." Minerva said as he layed her down on the couch. She layed down, kissed his cheek, and fell asleep after a few moments.

Hermione grabbed a book from the bookshelf and started to read.

A few hours later Minerva woke up and saw Hermione sitting on the floor reading a book. "Hermione, are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You're on the floor."

"I know it's comfortable." Hermione said getting up to put the book back on the shelf.

"That's not what I meant. I meant come over here and lay down with me for a while." Minerva said feeling very happy having the girl near her.

"Professor tell me exactly how you feel."

"Fine."

"You're not fine I saw the cane."

"I'll tell you how I feel if you tell me why you couldn't go home."

"I'll go first. You see my parents used to think it was wonderful that I'm a witch. Here lately though they treat me like an outsider.

"This year when I sent word that I was coming home for the holidays. They wrote back to me saying 'In which case we'll go see Derimis for two months. We also disowned you never come home again.'

"I sent another letter saying 'I didn't want to come home then.' So the night before we left your husband asked if I wanted to spend the holidays with you.

"Told him that I knew about the two of you. How ever I could never figure out how long though." Hermione said.


End file.
